X-Men Smut
by bryceb68
Summary: What would have happened if Charles Xavier had had a much sexier idea for the Institute. Smut! Don't read if you don't like it.


_**AN: My vision for this story is quite sexy. Charles Xavier's plan for his Institute was much different. He now offers a safe haven for mutants where the only thing they must do is help each other sexually. **_

_**Professor Xavier is not crippled.**_

_**Xavier Institute**_

The Xavier Institute was a wonderful place. For the people who only saw the majestic building while driving by and the people who lived in it. But the building held a secret.

Each room in the house had a secondary meaning. Every room held bottles of lotion and hidden under couch cushions and desk drawers were sex toys that had all been used. The inhabitants wore provocative clothing or nothing at all.

It had all started years ago. A young Charles Xavier had grown up in the mansion with his family. When he hit puberty, his powers manifested and so did everything that came with the X-gene.

Once his powers started revealing themselves, it had taken him a week to realize what the voices were. He had woken up one night, and had these thoughts in his mind that were very sexual. It was a woman screaming out his father's name in her mind. They had confused him very much so he went to seek help from his parents.

He had snuck in and seen his father and mother having sex. Her mother had started screaming words that were the exact same as the ones in his head. He had soon realized that and his questions had been answered. But it had also given him fresh new ones.

He soon realized just how much his parents had sex. One time he had been at the dinner table and realized that his mother had put her foot up on his father's crotch and was rubbing it all the while she was talking about her day.

He felt confused. His own body was developing at an extreme pace. He would soon discover that all mutants' sex organs were enhanced greatly. His penis grew to extraordinary sizes and he started looking very handsome.

By the time he left the mansion to pursue his college education which was much needed. He had a thirst for knowledge. He didn't lose his virginity to his final year of grad school, and suddenly he felt a pulling inside of him. He had repressed all of his sexual desires subconsciously and they were all surfacing with his loss of virginity. He realized just how much he had missed. He vowed to make sure that no mutant ever felt that way again. Mutants needed sex to survive, or they wouldn't be fully living. Their bodies were so dependent on sex and it needed to be sated.

He went around the world searching for ways to find mutants. His extreme intelligence was of much help but he needed a little extra help. That was when he met the man known as Erik. They became close friends and went into work together.

They built the machine known as Cerebro together. When they finished it though, Erik revealed his true intention for the machine. He wanted to create and army to enslave all humans. He attacked Charles, but Charles stopped him and sent him away, erasing his memory of everything that had to do with Cerebro or Charles.

Charles worked for years, perfecting the device so it would only work for telepaths and very powerful ones at that, so there was less of a chance of someone using it against him.

He finally finished and began perfecting the mansion itself to fit what he wanted it. He turned the entire basement of it into a sex paradise, where anyone's sexual desires could be satisfied, and it was perfect. He still had one problem.

He thought about how he would make his pitch to the mutants attending. He figured he should first offer them something to lure them in. But one they got here he would need a push. He could do so telepathically, but he wanted them to make the decision themselves. He could easily lure any woman in, but if it was a male, he would need a woman. He began looking for a partner, and found one in a woman by the name of Emma Frost.

They met. She was younger, but that was perfect. She was a very sexual woman, and her powers involved telepathy as well, but a much sexier side of it. She would be perfect. She openly agreed to join him, loving the thought of having as much sex as she could want.

So they began looking for mutants together, discovering each other's bodies as well. He instantly found some very viable candidates, but only one he felt was old enough to enjoy what he had to offer. His name was Hank McCoy, and his abilities could be very useful in luring more students in.

Charles and Emma met with him. He was very intellectual, and Charles instantly knew what to offer him. Charles offered the man unlimited resources to continue his research as a scientist. He refused, stating that his life was perfectly fine and that he had found the person he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

Charles understood, but checked up on the man regularly with Cerebro. With his other two viable candidates, he decided to start the baiting process. He waited months, carefully studying them and developing Cerebro further. He finally decided he was ready to begin. He sent Emma to work with a girl by the name of Jean Grey and he began with a boy named Scott Summers.

Emma understood immediately how to lure Jean into the Institute, and Emma, unlike Xavier, wasn't afraid to give a large telepathic push to her parents to make sure they agreed. Jean's powers had been triggered by a deeply troubling experience, and Emma put a temporary block on the girl's powers until she could get Charles, who was the much stronger telepath, there to make a real diagnosis. Charles and Emma returned regularly to make block her powers until she was ready, all the while supporting her family and offering the opportunity to put Jean in the Institute once she was old enough. They agreed.

Scott was much easier, but they had to take him in much sooner than planned. He was only fourteen when he entered. He was an orphan, and once Charles made his pitch, he had demanded he take him with him. Charles felt no reason to object either.

Scott's power didn't activate until a few weeks after he had moved in. He had woken in the middle of the night to find that a bright destructive beam was coming out of his eyes. Charles and Emma had tried to shut his power of but it was no use. Luckily his power was still developing and weak. The damages were minor. They developed glasses of ruby quarts. It negated his powers, and they were able to make a diagnosis.

The reason they couldn't shut his power off is because of head trauma. The trauma had caused a miniscule indentation in his skull that put pressure of his brain. It caused his abilities to stay on at all times.

Jean's sixteenth birthday passed and Charles and Emma decided she was read to come. They finally told Scott the true meaning of the Institute, and he was surprisingly calm about it, but excited. He told them that he was thankful because he was having trouble containing his sex drive. He was about to turn seventeen.

Jean came and they told her as well. She was reluctant, but Emma worked her magic. She triggered sexual parts in the girl's brain that only Emma was an expert at. The girl was soon overwhelmed by lust. Scott came into the room at that moment and an idea came to Charles and Emma at the same time. Emma did the same to Scott and they were soon having hot passionate sex on the floor. They finished, but Emma's work hadn't worn off.

Charles had sex with Jean and Emma did the same with Scott and they were officially the first members of the Institute.

They kept working to find more that they could share their sexual passions with. They discovered a young man that had already begun work as a mutant prostitute. They recruited him easily, his father passing full custody over to the Institute. His previous work had allowed him to easily fall in with them.

Charles kept an eye on Hank it was paid off. Hank's powers had started growing at a very quick rate. Charles called him and warned him. Hank immediately began work on a cure, but it was of no use. You cannot stop nature. The cure took only increased his mutation. His wife left him and he had nowhere to go but the Institute.

They welcomed him, but it took him weeks to finally realize the full wonder of the Institute.

The last person they have recruited so far had been a young man by the name of Bobby Drake. He ran away from home after realizing his mutant power. He thought his parents would be in danger by staying there. They found him and after checking with his parents to make sure it was okay, he joined them at the age of thirteen.

Now let our story begin at a memorable landmark of the Institute that happened a few days ago…

_**Xavier Institute – Arousal Room**_

Charles Xavier and Emma Frost had called everyone to the arousal room. It was a large room that could simulate any sexually fantasy you imagined by using a cross of holograms and fleshy robots.

They had worn nothing, as request of the two mentors. They all looked confused but excited. They were looking forward to anything that they would teach them about sex.

Scott and Jean came in together. They were forming quite a relationship. Charles had explained to them that they would still have to share their bodies with the others, but they should feel free to pursue a relationship. His plans for the Xavier Institute of Sexual Learning had already surpassed his expectations.

Hank had done work with him. He had felt very reluctant about sex at first. He had thought nobody would be aroused to a man that was more animal than man, but after many therapeutic sessions, he had opened up and he had been surprised. His animalistic tendencies made sex very interesting and after many sessions with Emma he became a very important part of the Institute's teaching staff.

Warren and Bobby came in last. They were two very similar people with very different sexual tendencies.

Warren had come into the Institute with much more experience in sex than any of the rest of them. He had seemingly blended in quite well, but Emma was the one who detected it. She had had sex with him and felt it. He wasn't having any emotions besides arousal. He didn't take time to enjoy sex. They had worked with him and he was just now starting to understand.

Bobby on the other hand had taken a lot of work. Charles and Emma had worked with him before letting him even near sex and helped him discover his sexuality. They were all surprised at what they found. Bobby Drake was bisexual, and the part that made him worried is he leaned more towards men.

They had explained to him that most people were bisexual especially mutants who needed sex enough to be attracted to any sex. After having a session with all the other students, they found it was true. They were all willing to have sex with anyone. And that led them to the meeting in the Arousal Room.

There were already many beds in the Arousal Room, at least fifteen or so and all of the students sat at one, while Hank joined Charles and Emma in the middle of the room.

"All right, students. I'm sure you all remember the session we recently where we talked about bisexuality." Charles said. They all nodded in confirmation, but blushing a little, wondering what the others said about it. They didn't want to be the only one who had been open about it.

"I'm sure you will be all surprised to hear that you all had very similar reactions. As you know mutants rely a lot on sex to release a lot of energy that is produced to power the X-gene. That is why most mutants are aroused to both sexes because they have so much sexual energy they don't care who it is that relieves them." Emma said. They all nodded in understanding. "That's why we have called you here." They looked confused again.

"We are about to take place in a new tradition here at the Institute. In order to make sure that everyone is making full use of the potential here, we are having are first orgy. This allows us to make sure nobody is only having sex with a few people. These will occur once a month and everyone will take place. Is that understood?" Charles said, pretending to be stern, but if anyone chose not to take place he would certainly allow it.

They all nodded and the teachers smiled. The students were already beginning to grow aroused.

"All right, I trust that a bunch of young kids such as yourselves could maintain horny for quite a while, but to make sure you can stay aroused after many orgasms, I'm going to work some magic. Don't be surprised if you start finding everyone a lot sexier." Emma said playfully.

She entered all of their minds, and activated the spots she knew would work for what she wanted. She relaxed them first, and then started doing the work that would maintain arousal for a long period of time. After she began hearing moans she knew it had worked. She took a second or two to do the same to her.

Everyone was now plenty horny to begin. The teachers took off their provocative clothing, making sure they took their time to intensify the anticipation of the students. When they were nude to it was revealed they were just as horny as the students.

"Get up students. Jean, you come here." Emma said. They did as they were told, and Jean walked over to Emma, flaunting her body as she did. That was Emma magic turning Jean, a usually shy girl, into an exhibitionist.

Emma whispered something into Jean's ear, and she smiled. They walked over to the middle of the room and began kissing each other. They were making quite the show of it.

Hank, Charles, Bobby, Warren, and Scott made a circle around them. They played with themselves while the girls engaged in a very sexual show.

Emma and Jean looked magical together. Fiery red hair and tan skin mixed oddly with Emma's white hair and pale skin. They were exotic. They shared gasps together. Emma had taken Jean under her wing and showed her the ways of sexual telepathy. Jean was still very much a novice but was able to make her teacher moan with her hands and abilities.

Emma grabbed Jean's ass and kneaded it in her hands, making sure the men enjoyed it. Jean took Emma's breasts into her hand and sucked on them. She swirled her tongue around her nipple and nibbled on it, causing Emma to moan loudly. Emma was a large fan of rough sex.

Emma broke away from Jean. Jean looked a little disappointed at first, but then Emma got on her knees, began giving Jean's pussy a tongue bath. Emma dove into Jean's womanly folds, using her nose quite creatively. She used her tongue to simulate a dick and Jean went absolutely wild. She thrust her hips and grabbed Emma's head.

Jean's powers activated and Emma and Jean began floating in the air. Emma didn't miss a beat, and he skin became a glittering diamond form. It made the whole thing extremely exotic. Their hair floated in tendrils around their bodies.

Jean grabbed Emma's legs and pulled them up. They were now licking each other's pussies with fervor. Their moans and abilities sent the whole room into orgasm. Jean and Emma both finished at the same time. They were vibrating in the air as Jean's ability was sent into overdrive.

The men sent their cum flying onto the ground as they watch two of the hottest women in the world lick each other's pussies. They men were in great shape, and their muscles didn't grow tried at all. Even after everyone in the room had their orgasm, they were all still dying for more. A side effect of being a mutant, and Emma's powers.

The girls rested on the ground, and Emma and Jean shared a passionate kiss before parting.

"All right boys, it is girls' choice. We get to pick!" Emma said. Jean and Emma whispered and giggled together until they came up with a plan.

Emma grabbed Scott, Warren, and Bobby and dragged them to a bed. Jean did the same with Hank was Charles.

Everyone started with passionate kissing. Emma was overtaken by kisses. She was surrounded by the warm bodies of the younger men. Warren and Bobby were inexperienced in passion and were simply kissing because they knew it led to sex. Scott and Emma on the other hand were both very passionate. Emma gave Warren and extra push towards passion with her abilities, and it grew almost unbearably passionate.

Jean, Hank, and Charles were having their own fun. They were glowing with Jean's newly found sexual abilities. Her psychic powers were pink and they were all glowing with energy. Hank's animosity was coming through and he couldn't contain growls. Even Charles was beginning to let go and give into it.

Emma laid back and the men took her over. Scott was licking her pussy, using everything they had taught him so far to give her the most enjoyment she could ask for. Warren was enveloping her breast. He was hungrily licking and playfully nibbling. Emma had grabbed Bobby and was now sucking on his seven inch dick.

Bobby was still a young mutant, but had already grown far past what most humans did. His body had developed well since puberty first struck a couple months ago. They were all quite bigger than most.

Hank had already began fucking Jean with his nine inch cock. Jean was vigorously sucking Charles' dick as she was pumped hard and fast by the beastly man. She was filled with passion and she made sure to return the favor.

Emma found herself on her knees. Bobby was under her pounding into her hard. Scott was behind her fucking her hard in her ass. Warren was enjoying the talented mouth of Emma Frost. Emma's moans did wonders for his cock.

Jean found herself in every position as Hank and Charles used their experience to guide her and as long as they kept fucking her, she sent waves of passion into their brains.

Emma, Jean, and Charles were the first to cum. They were overwhelmed by the sexual energy. Their convulsions caused the rest of them to orgasm as well. Waves of pleasure and moans ripped through the room as they all collapsed together.

They were all soon lost in the festivities. When the woman got tired, but the men's libido kept them going strong, they sat out and watched and they sucked and jerked each other off. The room was filled with sexual energy, and the festivities were forced to end when the energy started fading from their brains. Emma could no longer keep them going, but nobody complained. Everyone was exhausted.

The festivities for the day had ended, but there were many days to come, and the Xavier Institute was still growing. It would someday be the most powerful organization ever, and Charles' plans were still unfolding.

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me who you want in the next chapter and when you want the next characters to come in. Please tell me what you think.**_


End file.
